start new nuevo comienzo
by pao saki
Summary: segunda parte de el fin de dos clanes el comienzo de uno
1. Chapter 1

**Por petición de Paola LeSa daré continuación a la historia "fin de dos clanes**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

…..

Destructor: así que quieres casarte con mi hija,

Leo: sí, señor Oroku

Destructor: y estas dispuest…

Karai: padre eso no lo puedes dejar para luego

Destructor: por más que odie esta idea, clan hamato les hago una cordial invitación a quedarse en la mansión Oroku

Raph: Leo este era tu brillante plan.- dijo con sarcasmo

Leo: la guerra se detuvo

Destructor: _no sé como pero tengo que romper ese compromiso _

…_.._

En la mansión varias sirvientas llevaron a los invitados a sus habitaciones

Sirvienta: señorita de hamato, en que habitación estará su prometido

Karai: como me llamaste

Leo se ruborizo y se quedó callado

Sirvienta: su padre nos dijo que estaba comprometida con Leonardo Hamato y nos ordenó que la llamáramos así

Karai: que inmaduro eres padre

Sirvienta: señorita de hamato en que habitación se quedara su futuro esposo

Karai: bien así quiere jugar, se quedara conmigo, en mi habitación así que puede retirarse

Leo: que infantil eres karai, y no me pienso quedar contigo

Karai: porque no

Leo: tu padre se va a enojar

Karai: el empezó, decirles a las sirvientas que me llamen "de hamato".- hizo comillas con sus dedos

Leo: así te dirán cuando nos casemos

Karai: hasta que nos casemos, no antes

Leo: por eso te amo, porque eres tan rebelde

Los dos se besaron tiernamente, pero fueron interrumpidos

Mikey: Leo no lo vas a creer, mi habitación tiene una tv de 50 pulgadas y un baño con yacusi, ahí una sala de videojuegos todo eso en mi cuarto y lo mejor, tuve que pedir indicaciones para llegar contigo, ME PERDI dentro de una casa o y mi cama es gigante, estoy soñando

Raph: no enano esta vez no, todo es real e incluso mi habitación tiene un mini gimnasio, y un habitad para spike

Donnie: adivinen que, tienen un laboratorio, en mi propia habitación

Karai: que bien que les gustaron sus habitaciones, hice diseños de acuerdo con sus gustos

Raph: gracias karai

Mikey: y como es tu cuarto Leo

Leo: yo… no lo he visto

Mikey: quiero verlo

Leo: voy… a…

Karai: quedarse conmigo

Raph: tu suegro ya lo aprobó.- le pregunto a leo

Una sirvienta apareció

Sirvienta: señorita de hamato y joven hamato el señor Oroku y Yoshi los esperan en la sala

Raph: ¿de hamato? Jajajajaja de hamato

Karai: mi padre les ordeno que me llamaran así

Mikey: quien quiere ir a explorar la casa

Leo: diviértanse

Karai: vamos a ver ahora con que salen

…

**Termine el primer cap. Espero sus comentarios, ¿Qué les dirán sus padres? ¿Qué más hallaran Mikey Donnie y Raph en la casa? Esto y más en el próximo cap.**


	2. Chapter 2 la fiesta de compromiso

**Hola aquí la continuación**

**BeautifulDarkAngel ok aquí la continuación, quien se puede resistir a la cara de cachorrito, esa cara **

**Paola LeSa lo que sea por los que leen estas historias**

**Anniekarai10 atrasado pero aquí está el cap.**

**WakaiSenshi lee y lo descubrirás**

**Andyhamato99 me leíste la mente**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

…

Cap. 2 "fiesta de compromiso"

Leo y Karai fueron con sus padres

Leo: nos llamaban

Destructor: queríamos decirles que…

Splinter: la fiesta de compromiso se llevara a cabo hoy por la noche ante ambos clanes, y ustedes la organizaran

Karai: ¡hoy!

Leo: y eso porque te apura

Karai: por mil motivos, la comida, las invitaciones, la ropa que usare los adornos, las bebidas

Leo: ya entendí, pero para que tanto alboroto, solo es una fiesta

Karai: ahh que inocente eres, mi amor.- dijo con sarcasmo

…..

Karai y Abril se fueron de compras mientras Leo se encarga de la comida y de las invitaciones, y sus hermanos seguían explorando la mansión

…..

En el centro comercial

Abril: que tal este.- le muestra un vestido rojo, largo y adornado de brillos

Karai: no

Las dos chicas escogían la ropa que usarían en la fiesta

Abril: y por qué no usas uno que combine con los ojos de Leo

Karai: así, ¿Qué color?

Abril: como si no lo supieras

Las dos comenzaron a reír

Abril: mira qué lindo vestido

Karai: woo esta precioso

….

En la mansión Oroku Leo supervisaba los preparativos

Sirvienta: joven Hamato ¿qué flores ponemos en la mesa de su novia y usted?

Leo: sus flores favoritas

Sirvienta: entendido… que flores son esas

Leo: orquídeas

Sirvienta: ¿de qué color los manteles?, ¿vino tinto o champaña? ¿Mesas para cuantos?, ¿le gustaría reservar alguna mesa? ¿Dentro de la mansión o en el jardín? ¿Qué tipo de adornos? ¿De qué color las invitaciones? Y por último ¿la vajilla de porcelana blanca o la beis?

Leo: blancos, champaña, de seis y cinco, no, en la mansión, florales, beis, y blanco, algo más que necesite.- decía sin paciencia

Sirvienta: que quisiera que se sirviera de postre

Leo: porque no le pregunta al señor Oroku.- decía fastidiado

….

Con el resto de las tortugas

Mikey: Donnie por donde regresamos

Donnie: por la puerta de la derecha

Raph: no, fue por la de la izquierda

Mikey: que no fue por aquella

Los chicos estaban en un jardín muy grande y varias puertas al alrededor

…..

El día cedió dando lugar a la noche y los preparativos de la fiesta estaban listos

Leo: Sensei ha visto a mis hermanos

Splinter: no los he visto desde que llegamos

Mikey: para quien es la fiesta

Leo: Mikey, chicos donde estaban

Raph: estos tontos se perdieron, y no sabíamos por dónde volver

Donnie: entonces que es esto

Leo: una fiesta de compromiso

Mikey: si así es una fiesta de compromiso, ya quiero ver cómo será la boda

Leo: yo no

Raph: jajaja porque, vas a extrañar tu libertad

Leo: no, solo que, joven hamato quiere vino o champaña, de qué color los manteles, mesas para cuantos, y blablablá.- hizo un graciosa imitación de la sirvienta

Y los chicos empezaron a reír

Splinter: Leonardo, cuida tus modales

Leo: lo siento sensei

…

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, por supuesto solo personas que conocían a las tortugas,

Leo se dirigió a la habitación de karai y de él, toco la puerta

Karai: Que quieres

Leo: ya estas lista

Karai: porque no pasas

Leo: te ves hermosa,

Karai: gracias

Leo: ya bajamos

Karai: si

….

En la fiesta todos estaban divirtiéndose a excepción de destructor,

Abril: ves te dije que ese vestido te quedaba perfecto

Karai llevaba un lindo vestido azul oscuro con algunos toques de un tono más claro, largo, con una abertura que iba desde la pierna, descotado de la espalda, straple.

Raph: vaya lograron que la gótica luciera decente

Leo: Raph, porque mejor no te callas

….

La cena casi concluía

Leo y karai paseaban por el jardín

Karai: sabes en la boda me gustaría que se celebrara en el jardín, que hubiera una alfombra blanca asía el altar, y a las orillas de la alfombra flores blancas y de cerezo (n/a: en Japón se acostumbra a poner flores de cerezo en la boda)

Destructor: lamento interrumpirlos, Leonardo podrías venir, solo quiero charlar

Leo: _algo me dice que esto va con mal propósito _claro

…

**Fin del cap. Sayonara **


	3. Chapter 3 charla suegro y yerno

Hola aquí la continuación

andyhamato99 lo se me tarde, pero al fin sabrás de que quiere "hablar" destructor con leo

**Anniekarai10 tienes toda la razón, no será nada bueno**

**WakaiSenshi no era la boda, solo una fiesta de compromiso, así que por lo visto en la boda serán un millar de preguntas**

Paola LeSa agradezco que te haya agradado, y por pedir que la continúe

**Hola-hablar **_hola-pensar__**hola-cantar**_**hola-susurrar**

…..

"una charla entre yerno y suegro"

"**Por supuesto señor Oroku, de que quiere hablar".- **dijo leo acercándose, Saki traía puesto un traje negro, y llevaba dos copas de vodka, "**algo decente para beber Leonardo"** le ofrece a Leo una copa

"**claro, gracias"**.- tomo la copa y estaba por beber de ella, cuando vio a karai atrás de Oroku haciendo señas, dándole a entender que no la bebiera

"**dime, Leonardo, que te parece mi morada".- **saki puso su mano sobre el hombro de Leo poniéndolo más nervioso

"**su casa es muy linda, señor Oroku"**

"**deja de fingir, que es lo que en verdad quieres".-** dijo mirándolo fijamente, a la vez que apretaba con mucha fuerza el hombro de Leo, provocando que el de añil reprimiera un quejido de dolor **"que es lo que quieres, el clan, ¿cierto?, responde, es lo que quieres"**

"**¿el clan?, claro que no, estoy aquí por que amo a Karai".-** destructor presionaba más el hombro de la tortuga

"**se honesto".-** a mi nadie me engaña

"**es la verdad".-** dijo leo con la voz un tanto quebrada por el dolor, Oroku al fin lo soltó, y de inmediato Leo puso su mano en su hombro lastimado notando que había pequeñas heridas de las cuales brotaba un líquido carmesí

"**es descortés que no tomes lo que te ofrecí".- **le señala la copa, leo lo miro unos segundos y luego bebió el contenido de la copa, y en instantes sin saber como estaba sentado en el césped, bastante mareado, karai se acerco rápidamente,

"**leo estas bien".-**karai le pregunto, estaba muy alarmada

"**si…estoy…bien…".- **contesto de forma pausada

"**padre que le hiciste"**

"**solo le ofrecí algo de beber".- **sencillamente contesto

"**padre, creo que te dije que él no tomaba alcohol".- **dijo karai muy molesta

"**lo mejor será que se vayan a dormir".-** al decir esto Oroku se marcho

…..

En la habitación de los comprometidos, las luces estaban apagadas, leo y karai se besaban, ella acariciaba su mejilla y despacio bajo su mano hacia el cuello de él, luego al hombro, pero en cuanto lo toco Leo la empujo y ella cayo sentada en la cama mientras leo se alejaba un poco, karai se levanto "**Leo estas bien".- **dijo karai

Leo camino hacía Karai y recargo su cabeza contra en hombro de la chica "**perdóname yo no quería lastimarte**, **lo siento" **

"**leo, no me lastimaste, pero porque hiciste eso,".- **por accidente volvió a tocar su hombro y Leo se quejo "**te duele" **Leo solo asintió, karai encendió la luz y vio el hombro de leo algo herido y con algunas heridas que al parecer se estaban infectando

"**quien te hizo esto".-** pregunto karai

….

**AQUÍ llega este Cáp. Espero sus comentarios, creen que Leo le diga a Karai quien lo hirió**

**Sayonara **


End file.
